Como Se Fosse a Primeira Vez
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Pansy se tornou professora em Hogwarts, como será ter que conviver com Scorpius, filho de seu antigo amor com outra mulher? Fic medalha de PRATA no I Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum Marauder's Map.


**Esta Fic foi PRATA no I Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum Marauder's Map**

**Nome:** Como se fosse a primeira vez  
**Autor:** Adriana Swan  
**Tipo:** short-fic  
**Gênero:** drama  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Foco:** Pansy Parkinson

__________________________________________________

**I Challenge Relâmpago do fórum**_**Marauder's Map**_  
**Tema:** Hogwarts  
**Item:** Perfume

**Colocação:** Prata

__________________________________________________

**Como Se Fosse a Primeira Vez****  
Adriana Swan**

Todo o salão ficou em silêncio ao ver o pequeno garoto Malfoy ir para a mesa de Grifinória a contra gosto. Quem diria que viveria para ver isso.

O garoto sentou de cabeça baixa, pálido demais, triste demais. Talvez pensando se seu pai o mataria quando soubesse, talvez achando que ele mesmo devia se jogar do alto da Torre de Astronomia para não expor sua digna família aquela humilhação.

Pansy mesmo a distância viu o brilho cinza dos olhos claros de Scorpius. Como os do pai. Ela suspirou, como os do pai.

_- Eu vou me casar, Pansy – sua voz saiu seca, livre de qualquer emoção.___

_- O quê? – ela sussurrou sonolenta.___

_Estava deitada nos braços do namorado aproveitando os últimos minutos da grande noite da formatura. Estavam nus, cobertos com a capa de Draco, o emblema da Sonserina selando a noite perfeita para a garota.___

_- Eu vou casar – o rapaz olhava o teto distraído – Minha mãe já arrumou uma esposa para mim.___

_Havia suavidade na forma como ele falada. Pansy não conseguia entender. Do que seu namorado estava falando? Seu homem estava lhe dizendo que tinha outra mulher?___

_- Você tem outra garota? – perguntou confusa, ainda com a cabeça no peito dele.___

_Draco riu.___

_- Eu nem a conheço – sua voz era baixa, mas clara – Nunca a vi... só sei que vou casar com ela depois de Hogwarts e como hoje é nossa formatura, não deve faltar muito tempo.___

_Ela não ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, continuou repousando no peito dele, sentindo seu perfume talvez pela última vez.__  
_  
Pansy parou no nome do garoto enquanto fazia a chamada: Scorpius Malfoy. Poderia ter sido _seu_ Scorpius Malfoy. O cabelo loiro sedoso, a pele limpa e os malditos olhos claros, o menino era uma miniatura do pai. Uma miniatura do passado de Pansy que ela abandonara em algum lugar lá atrás.

Ela odiava Scorpius.

Não havia procurado uma razão lógica para isso, preferia nem saber. Pequeno estorvo em sua vida que teria que suportar por sete anos sendo sua professora. Menino mimado, irritante, andava com grifinórios e não lembrava em nada o pai. Exceto claro por ser fisicamente um pequeno clone de Draco.

O tempo cruelmente passa, ainda mais aparente nos adolescentes. Basta alguns anos para terem altura e porte de homens, ainda que mal tenham deixado de ser meninos. Scorpius tinha quase a mesma altura do pai, e embora Draco agora adotasse um cabelo mais curto, seu filho usava um corte um pouco maior, surfista como dizem os trouxas, que sem saber era idêntico ao que Malfoy usava quando deitou com Pansy pela primeira vez.

E os olhos cinzas não mudaram com os anos.

_- Então... foi a última vez que deitamos? – Pansy perguntou seca.___

_- Na verdade – Draco respondeu olhando as pessoas ao redor na estação – Acho que essa é a última vez que nos falamos.___

_Pansy fez uma careta involuntária. Não queria ouvir, não queria saber. Nunca levara jeito para despedidas.___

_- Eu posso te abraçar? Uma última vez? – sua voz tremeu um pouco denunciando todo o caos interior que queria ocultar dele.___

_Draco olhou para Narcisa parada sozinha alguns metros dali o esperando, parecendo estranhamente apagada sem a presença de Lucius a seu lado. Ele voltou a olhar a garota.___

_- Só uma última vez – respondeu.___

_Pansy abraçou Draco como se fosse a primeira vez, seus dedos se emaranhando no cabelo dele, seus lábios encostando com suavidade em seu pescoço e seu cheiro... o único cheiro que Pansy sentiria na poção Amortência pelo resto de sua vida.___

_O cheiro de seu homem.___

_Tentou ao máximo prolongar aquele abraço e quando acabou ela tentou não pensar que aquele era o fim do único relacionamento que havia tido.___

_E jamais esqueceria seu cheiro.__  
_  
Faltavam poucos meses para a formatura do pequeno bastardo. Se bem que agora, 'pequeno' era força de expressão. Scorpius aos seus 17 anos era mais alto do que ela e um pouco mais forte que o pai, resultado de uma rotina de treinos bem definidos. Fazia sucesso com as garotas, ficava com uma e com outra evitando se amarrar. O pai não fora assim, namorara Pansy desde o princípio e apenas a deixara para por uma aliança no dedo quando casou com a mãe do bastardinho, fora isso tudo igual.

O diabo era bonito igual ao pai.

Ele tinha que ter os mesmo olhos cinzas, os que a dominavam no passado, a mesma voz arrastada, o mesmo sorriso sarcástico. E a julgar pela fama do garoto, o mesmo senso de putaria também.

Será que o cheiro era igual?

Pansy não devia beber tanto, o álcool a fazia ter atitudes das quais havia sempre uma chance esmagadora de se arrepender, mas quando mandou chamar Scorpius na sua sala naquela noite, já estava bêbada demais para se preocupar com isso.

O garoto entrou a contra gosto, não era segredo que a Prof. Parkinson não gostava dele. Não conseguiu, no entanto, ocultar sua surpresa ao entrar na sala e encontrar a professora bêbada, um taça de vinho em uma mão e a roupa mais sexy que o rapaz podia imaginar em seu corpo bem feito. Jamais nenhum aluno vira Pansy Parkinson vestida assim. Mini saia preta, blusa colada e uma maquiagem malignamente perfeita.

- Senta – a voz dela não era amigável, o olhava de um modo estranho que fez Scorpius sentir um arrepio.

Pansy pegou uma garrafa de vinho aparentemente nova e serviu a própria taça e uma nova para Scorpius.

- Bebe comigo – a mulher sorriu oferecendo a taça.

Beber vinho com uma professora na sala dela pareceu ao rapaz uma péssima idéia, ele tratou de se esquivar.

- Melhor não, professora Parkinson.

- Não me chame de Parkinson, moleque – os olhos dela brilharam de forma quase insana – Pansy... apenas Pansy.

Scorpius mudou de posição na cadeira desconfortável, a professora estava claramente tomada pelo álcool.

Pansy levantou, pegou a própria taça e em seus elegantes sapatos de salto agulha andou até o rapaz, uma sensualidade que ele em seus dezessete anos recém completados nunca havia visto em uma mulher.

Ela se aproximou do rapaz que ficou tenso em sua cadeira, deixou a mão deslizar suavemente pelo cabelo dele, sedoso como o do pai. Cheirou com volúpia o vinho na taça enquanto lambia os lábios para os umedecer.

Seu rosto estava a 20 centímetros do de Scorpius. Ele prendeu a respiração. O leve sorriso que se formou nos lábios da experiente professora era a coisa mais maliciosa que o rapaz já havia ousado imaginar. Mordeu o lábio tentando abafar uma excitação repentina que se apoderou dele.

Pansy aproximou a própria taça dos lábios rosados e delicados do jovem Malfoy, este que era igual aquele com o qual ela deitava no passado. Agora sim, Pansy sabia: eles tinham o mesmo cheiro, pai e filho.

A taça tocou os lábios de Scorpius enquanto os lábios da mulher percorriam seu rosto em um roçar leve, o mesmo cheiro que não sentia há anos. O garoto parecia embriagado pela sensualidade da professora, sentia a excitação se espalhar por seu corpo rapidamente e deixou que uma de suas mãos deslizasse pela cintura dela, percorrendo um caminho sinuoso para as coxas.

- Você deveria ter sido meu – ela sussurrou contra o canto dos lábios do rapaz, que bebeu o vinho na taça que ela o oferecia como se o bebesse dos lábios de Pansy.

Ela riu.

Afastou a taça vazia dos lábios dele e enfiou a língua na boca úmida de vinho do rapaz que correspondeu com ardor.

Gosto estranho.

Cheiro estranho.

Não era Draco.

Pansy se afastou da cadeira sem emoção, era só o pequeno bastardo que a mulher de Draco havia dado a ele.

O rapaz ficou arfante, a excitação passando por seu corpo em ondas, coração acelerado. Acelerado demais até... a respiração custando a voltar ao normal, começou a tossir, leve desespero se apoderando de seu peito conforme o coração acelerava mais e mais. Pansy o olhava com asco, moleque irritante, pequeno bastardo. Scorpius sentiu o ar faltar de vez em seus pulmões e Pansy nada fez para ajudá-lo.

O brilho da vida deixou os olhos cinzas devagar sob o efeito do veneno.

Scorpius não tinha o cheiro de Draco.

Pansy queria muito ter sido a mãe dele.


End file.
